Plunging into Oblivion
by star darling xo
Summary: Lets hold on before there's nothing left but crumbling hearts and scattered trust./AU percabeth oneshot. for one hundred sleepless nights. Happy birthday soul sister, ily.


**summary: **Lets hold on before there's nothing left but crumbling hearts and scattered trust./AU percabeth oneshot. for one hundred sleepless nights. Happy birthday soul sister, ily

**dedication: **DEE BECAUSE SHES AMAZING AND MY SOUL SISTER AND TALENTED AND MY SOUL SISTER AND **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB ILYSM**

**a/n:** SORRY THIS IS LATE MY INTERNET WAS LIKE BEING SHIT

Ah I was excited to write something for you, even though I realized that its a rare occasion when I write something decent, so I hope you like it no matter how horrendous it is because it's your birthday and I don't want to kill you by burning your eyes with terribleness. Okay that sounded grosser than intended. ew

hope you like it though, seriously.

Happy birthday soul sister. [lol I also wrote you a clique one-shot just for kicks. I wanted to get one last one outta my system, ya know?]

* * *

First dates are sloppy and miserable. He's awkward and sweaty and stressed beyond belief, but something about her calculating smile assures him that he's in it for the long run. He just doesn't know if he has the strength to sprint that far. She, on the other hand, is usually the girl who could turn all the heads in the room. That girl; the showstopper, the game maker. Cunning wit and charismatic smirk in tow, Annabeth is expecting everything to go according to plan-if only she knew beforehand what she's getting into.

.

[And they _fallfallfall_ way too hard and way too fast, soon they'll be nothing but shattered glass.]

.

The Silver Ball is one of he grandest galas of the year and he attends it with none other than Annabeth Chase. The one he would _chase_ after for miles.

Twirling, spinning, Annabeth dances with her soul-pouring the rhythm of her heart into the beat and not missing a step. Suddenly those years of ballet so long ago come rushing over her, a mixture of ecstasy and nostalgia following. Then there's his eyes. His perfect sea-green orbs watching her in adoration and she wonders how she ever was able to get a guy like Percy. Awkward and clumsy Percy.

He loves her so much, the way she just lets go whenever he's around. The way she smiles at him when she calls him 'Seaweed Brain,' after he says something stupid or irrelevant. Her brilliant mind, her playful teasing, her passion for learning and history.

.

[She always smelled like flowers and books.]

.

Break ups. Heart break. The word break has never bothered him so much until now. Because _oops-_she never really loved him did she? Not the way he adored her. She didn't care the way he did. That's their demise.

The rain descends upon them with unwavering force, sprinkles of deathly blows.

"I just can't take this anymore. The stares from everyone, the-the arguments, my _friends_.Look, I don't want to do this and it hurts me so much but-Goodbye Percy."

The last words he hears her say to him. Sobs echoed from Annabeth's direction, although her face is hidden by shadows. Her breath, hot and coiling, lingers as she disappears down the rain-sodden street. Salty, wet raindrops trail his cheek and he traces it's mark. Soon enough, however, he realizes it was one of the many tears that are welling up in his eyes. Rain showers down, pounding harder and harder against the pavement. "The sky's crying with me," he remarks dryly, staring at the ground.

Gathering the dwindling amounts of dignity that he has, he drags himself the opposite direction. _Squeak. _His shoes mock his misery, a dreadful reminder of his pain. In the end, he has a pocket full of regret. He slips his hand into his pocket and digs for the velvet box. Soon, it's in his grip and he stares at it in awe. He fumbles over his wet fingers to open it and reveal the ring. It's just a simple silver band, a promise ring and nothing more.

I wanted to chuck it at my reflection in the suddenly still water but I drew my arm back. Where could that get me anyway?

.

[She can pretend like she's the one broken up and torn apart but he's the one who will spiral out of control.]

.

Ten years later.

Five girlfriends.

Twenty three one-night stands.

A thousand drunken nights alone.

Two hearts never mended.

Their high school reunion was bound for disaster, they all knew it.

Percy waltzes through the doors with his dark hair slicked back and his green eyes flickering through the crowd to find familiar faces. Finally, he spots her. A flash of blonde hair swirling down her back and stormy grey orbs sizing him up. He has never been so intimidated by the cute, funny little girl next door who was suddenly no longer a little girl.

A tall guy with sandy blonde hair swoops up behind her and laces his fingers through hers. Giggling, Annabeth smiles sweetly and waves at Percy-almost like she's dismissing him from their conversation of overwhelming thoughts. And just like that, she slips out of his life again, resurfacing in the crowd of peers.

.

[What did they expect? This isn't the movies where the high school sweethearts rekindle their passion and realize their true emotions-no matter how much they want to]


End file.
